Say Anything
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: ♫Songfic♫*One Shot*Don't say a word, I know you feel the same, just give me a sign, say anything, say anything. Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay, just give me a sign, say anything, say anything. S/S?


**Crystal****: I felt sad, and I wanted to write something sad. So, here it is. I don't own anything in this story. I don't own CCS, it belongs to Clamp, and I don't own the song 'Say Anything' by Good **Charlotte******.**

**_Lyrics_**

**~*~*~**

**(SYAORAN'S POV)**

I picked up the phone, dialing her number. This was going to be hard, since the fight we had a few days ago. If I had never gotten jealous, this would have never happened. She picked up. "Sakura?"

_Here I am on_

_The phone again and…_

_Awkward silence is_

_On the other end_

She didn't answer me, but I could feel her feelings right through the phone.

_I used to know the sound_

_Of a smile_

_In your voice_

_But right now (right now)_

_All I feel (All I feel)_

_Is the pain of fighting_

_Starting up again_

The line went dead, and I dropped the phone, letting it hit the floor and smash. This was crushing both of us. How could a small fight get so out of hand? Every word was still fresh in my mind, every single detail. The way her eyes flashed with anger, the way the guy hit the ground. Everything…

_All the things we talk about_

_You know they stay on my mind_

_On my mind_

_All the things we laugh about_

_Bring us through it every time_

_After time, after time_

If she knew I had feelings for her, maybe she wouldn't have gotten so mad about it. But, still I hadn't confessed. I wouldn't till I knew for sure my heart wouldn't get shattered. But, somehow I already knew. She always seemed to treat me like she cared for me, but I really didn't know. If only she wouldn't walk away every time I saw her anymore.

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

I was walking down the street next day, and I saw her. She was standing outside of a jewelry store, looking inside the window. As if senescing me, she looked up. Our eyes met, and suddenly I felt like I could drop on the floor and die. All the pain that was held in her eyes was unbearable. She was about to walk away, but I ran up, and blocked her.

"We need to talk."

_So here we are again_

_Same old argument_

_Now I'm wondering _

_If things'll ever change_

"When are you going to talk to me again?" I asked her. She looked at me, her emerald orbs filling with tears.

"Please, Syaoran, leave me alone" Sakura said, trying to get away, but I grabbed her arm.

"You can't avoid me forever" I said to her, looking down into her eyes.

"But I can try" she said, coldly, salty tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I miss you, and your laugh, your smile, the sound of your voice. Our walks in the morning when we talked about nothing, when we used to run through the toy store, playing tag, even if we are 16" I said to her, my hands on her shoulders. Her head stayed down, and her tears splattered against the floor.

"I don't want to see you again" she said to me, and then she ran away. I watched her retreating figure, and felt a tear slide down my cheek. I needed to think.

_When will you laugh again_

_Laugh like you did back when_

_We'd make noise till __3:00am___

_And the neighbors would complain._

_All the things you talk about_

_You know they stay on my mind_

_On my mind_

_All the things we laugh about_

_Bring us through it every time_

_After time, after time_

I sat at our tree, my back against it's' trunk, as I let my tears fall clearly. This tree was blocked from everyone's view, and only Sakura and I knew about it. We always came here when we were depressed, or when she was depressed, and we always told each other secrets here, and we'd throw each other surprise parties, just the two of us. It made me fall in love with her even more. But now, now everything was different. I had to tell her one more secret, so it would be out. So, wherever she was, I hoped she heard this. "I love you Sakura."

"You do" came an unsteady voice. I looked up. 

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

I stood up, facing her. Her eyes were blood shot from tears, and new ones began to form in her eyes. More tears streamed down my cheeks, and I can't believe I was letting her witness this emotion. "Sakura…"

_I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin down_

"Syaoran" she said, as she stepped forward, her hands hugging her body. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

_I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin down._

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked, taking for steps, only feet away from me.

_Down…_

"Yes" I began, looking away, "I meant it."

_Down…_

"I mean it to" She said. I looked down, right into her eyes. I didn't understand that. She put her hands around up, and before I knew it, her lips were against mine.

_DOWN_

She pulled back from her, and she looked up at me, smiling one of her breath taking smiles.

"I understand now" she said, her head leaning against my chest. I let my head fall onto her silky, auburn hair, the sent of cherries creeping into my nose and making me filled with relief.

"I'm glad" I said to her. I wrapped my hands around her petite body, stopping her trembling.

"I love you" she said. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

I walked her home, stopping once by the jewelry store where I had ran into her earlier. I looked in at the diamond ring with a stud of emerald on each side of it.

"Was that what you were looking at earlier?" I asked her. She nodded. We continued on our walk, and stopped in front of her doorstop.

"Don't say a word, I know you feel the same" I said to her, before kissing her forehead and walking back down the path. I looked back, seeing her smile, and I smiled back.

_(Please don't leave)_

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_(Please don't leave)_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything…_


End file.
